<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunt by Fckingcabbages1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944214">The Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckingcabbages1/pseuds/Fckingcabbages1'>Fckingcabbages1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brids of a feather preview [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Borrowers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Finnet, G/T, Hunting, Huntsman - Freeform, Other, Rat, Running, Stalking, TINY - Freeform, Waiting, fangs, hunting in the dark, modified snare, rat snake, smal, snake - Freeform, spider - Freeform, teen Finnet, tired, trap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckingcabbages1/pseuds/Fckingcabbages1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnet is now old enough to venture out into the walls. To prove to his mother that he can be responsible and safe, he swears to kill the beast that keeps them up at night. Little does he know however that it's not just one beast he has to worry about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brids of a feather preview [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patience. Finnet had remained crouched in that corner for three days now, waiting for his trap to take effect. He barely breathed, barely blinked. For too long had this Huntsman harassed and stalked his small family, and it was time for its' reign of terror over his home to end. </p><p>The trap had been a struggle to set up, for it needed to be extra hidden to be even a slight challenge to the beast. Once the eight-legged bastard steps close to the bloody treat, Finnet will release the invisible fishing line in his hand and the Huntsman won't be able to say even a quick prayer before it is finished off and on its way to hell. Finnet spent a lot of time carefully and meticulously setting up his mutated snare trap, all the pulleys and weights he had to arrange almost drove him mad. But he was trying out a new technique and wanted to be there when it gets set loose. His mother was all he had in the sad, vast decaying excuse of a building, and he didn't want to lose her to some pathetic eight eyed sneak.</p><p>Ever so slowly, Finnet reached into his satchel to grab a small piece of the peanut his mother made him pack before he left. He finished it off and continued to wait. It had been a quiet expectant two hours before the spider revealed its slender legs and started to slowly creep forward towards the rat. Rats are easy to kill but risky. They charge at you and all you have to do is aim your weapon at their head and let them run into it. Huntsmen, however, are the complete opposite. They are careful, and they stalk their prey for days before they strike, much to Finnets displeasure.</p><p>"Come on tough guy, just a little bit closer, " Finnet said in his head. "Almost there, and..." The spider stopped dead in its tracks as it started at the meat, even though it didn't have facial muscles there was clear suspicion on its face. "No!" Finnet thought with a frown, "you've got to be kidding me just one more step you bastard please I'm begging y-". Finnets silent plea was cut short when he and the spider both jumped at the sound of a shrill squeak. He let go of the line just as the spider jumped away from the intruding noise that sounded out behind it and the trap worked without a hitch. Invisible fishing line coiled all around the arachnids segmented body and was pulled tight until it separated the spider into two pieces, the head and the body. Guts and slime oozed out of the spider as its remains hung not too high off the ground in the web-like contraption that had been its doom.</p><p>Recovering from the unexpected scare, Finnet hopped out of his hiding position to take a look as his catch. The body itself was just a tad bigger than his own, and the long, pole thick legs curled into its side looked easily twice that size. Finnet moved over to the head that had fallen just below the beast and angled it so he could get a good look at its fangs. With a boot planted between its eyes, Finnet grabbed a fang in each hand and yanked. He put the fangs in his bag and went to investigate what the cause of that loud screech had been.</p><p>Finnet was tired and wanted to go home to his mother, so he figured he'd check out one last thing before he makes his way home to deliver the good news. Finnet navigated his way through the wall and came to a broken vent that had been split in half from a fallen support beam. "That must be why it was so loud," he thought. With a defensive stance, he crept into the long metal box. His footsteps were quiet, almost nonexistent as he crept along the wall to peek around the corner. There was a silent shuffle here and there, and the air smelled faintly like blood. Oh so slowly, Finnet turned the corner and froze at what he saw. If he thought that huntsman was one of his bigger challenges then he was dead wrong. </p><p>In front of him lay the corpse of a dead rat, its tongue hung out of its mouth and two puncture wounds were visible on its neck, each about a forearm length away from each other. Behind the freshly killed rodent was a long grey Rat Snake, hissing as its mouth strained only barely to fit the rat inside its belly. Finnet watched on with horror as the snake gulped the last of the bear sized meal into its neck. The rat-sized bulge disappeared towards the belly of the reptile, on its way to being crushed and dissolved into nothing but a pile of bones. </p><p>Finnet was exhausted and there was no way he was going to spend an extra week trying to kill this thing, much less fight it head-on, he wasn't suicidal. So he did what anyone else would do in a situation where there was a snake bigger than your house looking at you like you're a hotdog. He ran for his fucking life.</p><p>The sound of scales sliding swiftly on metal was all the motivation Finnet needed to sprint like he wasn't running off of half a peanut. He ran out of the vent like it was on fire and leaped over a small pipe that he figured would slow the overgrown worm down. He slowed his pace a little while ahead and started to think. "Holy shit, oh God, what the hell," Finnet panted and put his hands on his knees. "This is not good news," he said "I'm supposed to go home with good news. This is NOT good news dam it!" Suddenly, Finnet had an idea. As he heard the hissing and slithering of the snake, Finnet ran at a pace it could keep up with.</p><p>Ducking around the corner, Finnet stood glued to the wall as he waited for the snake to follow. His idea played out perfectly and the snake slithered full speed around the corner and straight out the hole in the outside wall. Finnet watched as the reptile fell down the side of the complex and into the grass, slithering away to it's home in the cold night. Finnet shrank down on the wall and panted. He was tempted to sleep right there, maybe clock in an hour or two. But he didn't want his mother to worry any longer than she should, so, trophies in his satchel, he sluggishly jogged back to his home. "I can not wait for it to be my turn to stay in," he said as he tried to think of a believable way to say "I found a snake bigger than both of us stacked four times, don't worry though it's taken care of."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My boy is getting so mature and grown up. I'm really starting to get a feel for Finnets mindset and his personality. This short was a practice run for me and to get Finnet more or less familiar with his hunting grounds.<br/>I'm going to start posting the real deal next week or late this week if school shows me mercy. Hope you stick around to read it, if not it's all good thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>